


Jealousy

by southsidepeach



Series: YJ Genderbend - One Shots [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Connie got an idea to step on her ex's nerves a little bit  from her friend.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

M'gann - M'att

Connor - Connie / Supergirl

La'gann - Lageen / Lagoon Girl

Barbara - Brandon / Batboy

Karen - Ken / Bumblebee 

Garfield - Gabrielle / Beast Girl

It was a productive day in the Cave. The team just came back from a mission.

Recognize: Bumblebee B17, Wonder Boy B21, Robyn B20, Batboy B16, Supergirl B04

The computer announced the return of the Alpha. As usual, Connie was greeted by a disturbing image: M'att and Lageen kissing.

She was tired of seeing this every time she entered the Cave. She walked past them, making her way to the kitchen and wishing that she seemed indifferent, but her frown did not go unnoticed by Nightingale. She followed her in the kitchen.

"Connie, are you alright?" Dixie asked her.

"Of course, why would I don't be?" Connie said, having a neutral face.

"Connie, I saw how you looked at them, I know you're jealous and should not be. We both know he still loves you." Nightingale tried to invest it.

"It doesn't look like that ..." Supergirl sighed. M'att has changed, just like his feelings for Supergirl.

"He does and I think it's time to pay M'att with the same coin." Dixie wounded, and Connie looked at him confused.

"I mean, you should be with a guy and make M'att jealous!"

"I don't know what to say ... That doesn't seem right."

"Look at them!" Nightingale said.

Supergirl turned his head through the open door, able to see M'att and Lagoon Girl literally eating each other faces.

"Okey, Let's do it!" Connie said with determination.

"Okay. The first thing you have to do is find a nice guy to help you with that."

Right in that moment, Brandon entered the kitchen.

"Perfect!" Connie and Dixie said in unison.

"What?" Brandon caught them, and in response the girls gave him an evil look and a smirk.

The next day

M'att was in the kitchen. That day the Team had no mission so he was thinking about taking advantage of it and cooking something. Next to him were Bumblebee and Beast Girl. He was very relaxed and quiet while holding a bowl in his hand and mixing that vanilla cream inside of it, but he was shocked by the next thing that happened.

Connie and Brandon walked into the room, giggling about an unknown subject and holding their hands. The martian almost dropped the bowl down.

The new couple sat on the couch and cubbled together there. M'att could feel that the sadness, but more the anger was spreading into his body. What is Brandon trying to do? And an even better question: what is Connie trying to do.

Ken gave M'att a sad and understanding look, knowing very well that even though the green man was with Lageen, he still loved Connie. Gabriella was just staring at the two on the couch.

Supergirl and Batboy continued to laugh about something. M'att was trying to keep his calm. He was only allowed to make Connie laugh!

His patience had a limit that was reached when Connie kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, get your hands off her!" M'att screamed. He rushed to Bradon and knocked him down. The boys began to beat on the living room floor, while the rest stood there in shock. No one expected such a reaction from the Martian.

After recovering from the shock, Connie tried to break them and she succeeded. Immediately after he was released from M'att's haunches, Brandon run out of the room, followed by Ken and Gabrielle.

Connie and M'att were left alone in total silence. He breathed hard because of the effort, and she had a neutral face, with no emotion.

After a moment of silence, M'att tried to say something, but he was cut when Connie kissed him passionately. The kiss lasted a few minutes until they needed air.

After they let go, Connie hugged him.

"I love you too." She whispered in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading :)


End file.
